This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to 1)Perform surface enhanced laser desorption ionization (SELD) time of flight (TOF) mass spectromety (MS) profiling of urine form children and adolescents with new-onset idiopathic nephrotic syndrone. 2) To perform SELII-TOF MS profiling of serum from children and adolescents with new-onset idiopathic nephrotic syndrome.